Where I Come From
by CatherineJosephineMarie007
Summary: Connie Rubirosa is new to the DA's office. Mike Cutter is her inexperienced new boss. With cute dimples. And nice eyes. Connie Ribirosa has some problems. Songfic to 'Lullaby' by the Dixie Chicks. I made up the Dickenson case.


Where I Come From

By: CatherineJosephineMarie007

Author's Notes: I'm currently writing something a little longer about Connie and Mike, but I heard this song and thought it would make the perfect song fic. So, bear with me while I write the longer one!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Law and Order, Connie Ribirosa or Mike Cutter (although I wish I owned Mike). I also do not own the lyrics to 'Lullaby'. They belong to The Dixie Chicks.

*************************

Connie Ribirosa was new to the DA's office. She came to New York to work for Jack McCoy in the District Attourney's office. New York was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. She felt like maybe fate had a hand in bringing her here.

Mike Cutter was another new addition to the DA's office. Connie met him for the first time on her first day of work. She could see immediately that he was not a typical executive ADA. He'd had all the 'lawyerly' dark wood in his office painted over with a welcoming cream colour, and his walls and desk were riddles with baseball memorabilia. The first time she met Mike, she knew something was different.

_They didn't have you where I come from  
Never knew the best was yet to come  
Life began when I saw your face  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade_

She looked at him as he smiled at her and shook her hand. He had comforting lines around his eyes, and cute little dimples when he grinned. After their first case, she felt a peculiar feeling come over her. Unwelcome and unprofessional thoughts began to fill her mind.

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

A few months after their first meeting, Connie got a late- night call. It was a guy called Matt from a bar downtown. Mike was sitting there passed out and her card was in his wallet. He wanted her to come get him, since the bar was closing. Connie mumbled something along the lines of 'I'll be right there', and got up.

Mike was slumped over on a bar stool, arms tossed across the oak bar. Connie nodded her thanks to Matt the bartender and took a seat next to her boss. They'd lost a difficult case that afternoon, one they'd promised the victim's parents they'd win.

"Connie!" Mike said happily. "What'yre you doin' here?"

"I'm here to take you home Mike." She replied, taking his jacket off the bar. "Come on, I have a cab waiting."

They went back to Connie's apartment, where an almost giddy Mike stumbled down the hall and jumped into her bed. She laughed softly, deciding to humour him for the night.

_I slip in bed when you're asleep  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you_

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

"Connie?" asked a soft voice. Connie turned over in bed to see her boss propped against her pillows and looking at her confusedly.

"Hey. Sorry, you were drunk, and you weren't in a position to walk."

Mike nodded pensively and shifted farther away from her. "Okay. Did I come in here?"

Connie nodded. "Yeah. The bar called me early this morning, asking me to come pick you up."

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Was it the Dickenson case?" she asked. Mike sat up and tossed the duvet off him. He sat with his elbows on his knees.

"Yeah. We promised her parents we'd get him, Connie, and we failed them."

"We tried, Mike. We can't do any more than that. Mr and Mrs Dickenson understood that. We were dealt a lousy hand with that case. It would have been a miracle if we'd won."

_As you wander through this troubled world  
In search of all things beautiful  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away  
And hear my voice like a serenade_

He nodded. Connie saw the lines in his face dissipate slowly. He turned and gave her a little smirk, the old Mike returning.

"How hung over are you?" she asked, a little smile on her face.

"A lot," Mike groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I'm going to make coffee."

"Okay." Connie said, getting up and going to her closet. She could hear Mike in the kitchen, closing drawers and cupboards. She finally gave in and let the thoughts threatening to overtake her mind flow free. Her heart beat faster every time he was near. She had trouble catching her breath. She had all the symptoms. Connie Ribirosa was in love with her boss. Nothing was the same anymore. _  
_

_How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up_

How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough, is forever enough  
How long do you want to be loved  
Is forever enough  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
Is forever enough  
_**Cause I'm never, never giving you up**_

Author's Notes: Kind of off- beat, I know, but I love this song, and I thought that maybe the story should be more thought- based instead of dialogue or smut. But there will be a healthy dose of smut in my next Mike/Connie fic, called 'Force'.


End file.
